


Morning

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sting, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Rogue loves spending his mornings with Sting.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sting is genderfluid in this, and although I have done research on genderfluidity, there's a chance I haven't properly represented it, so if that's the case, please let me know. Enjoy!

To be completely honest, waking up in the morning and seeing Sting's face was one of the greatest things in Rogue's life. Sting was his light, a brightness to Rogue's shadow. They complemented one another. And it was a wonderful thing to Rogue.

Both Sting and Rogue had a routine every morning, which, truth be told, was not done on purpose, but more out of habit. They spent so many mornings with each other that it was expected to happen sooner or later.

So, when Sting would eventually wake, send a smile towards Rogue, and continue to lay there in the bed, Rogue would ask, "Pronouns, love?"

Rogue would do this every morning, and Sting would always give him some sort of response. Sometimes Sting would reply 'he and him, thanks' or 'she and her, I think', and maybe even 'uh, they and them'. And when the question cannot be answered, Sting would just groan tiredly into the pillow and say, 'I don't even fucking know'.

This morning, Sting would reply to Rogue with a soft smile, still tired even minutes after waking up, "Hm, he and him." And would then say, with a cheeky grin, "Morning, babe."

And Rogue would give Sting a small smile in return, respecting his answer as always, and reply, "Good morning."

Rogue cannot remember when they started this, but he didn't mind. He will continue to respect Sting and his identity, and rage upon those who don't. Well, unless Sting hadn't done so already.

And both Sting and Rogue would rest in bed for the next hour, until they got restless and get up off the bed. Sting would put on a shirt and then open the curtains to let in the bright, shining sun to light up the room. Rogue would stretch out his tired muscles with a satisfied groan, and then head for breakfast with Sting.

Rogue loved mornings, and he loved sharing them with Sting. Perhaps it was the simplicity that mornings brought that Rogue loved, or maybe it was just sharing intimate moments with Sting.

But no matter, Rogue loved mornings no matter the reason, especially if they're with Sting.


End file.
